


I don't like anyone!

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: ...Or do i?





	I don't like anyone!

"So wait, you and Rarity are an actual item now?" Sunset questioned with surprise, a smile lifting onto her face. "Wow. When did this happen?"

Applejack flushed and rubbed the back of her head, biting her lower lip. "Me an' Rare's have been avoidin' our feelings for a while now and i think she had enough. So she grabbed me by the arm, pulled me aside and firmly told me that if 'ah didn't admit that we had 'ah thing she wouldn't talk to me again" she laughed, shaking her head fondly. "Honestly? When Rare is that fired up i think she gets even hotter"

"Wow" Sunset snorted in amusement, arching an eyebrow. "Maybe not as cliche as most, but very direct and honest. I applaud her" she patted the country girl on the back. "And you too. Good on you for accepting your feelings. Wish i had someone"

The last sentence slipped out before she could stop herself and she blushed, pulling at her hair. AJ looked surprised before a smile crossed her face. "You tellin' me SunShim don't have nobody she even just likes? No one at all?"

Sunset sighed, biting her lip. "Nope. No one would ever date me, not after how long i terrorized the school. And with the leftover animosity from... From anon-a-miss" she looked away then to avoid the guilty look that had crossed AJ's face.

"Well.. You don't even just like anyone? Because I'm sure that even if your options are limited here, you could find someone elsewhere?"

Sunset shrugged. "I doubt it. And i don't know if i like anyone? I find some people attractive but i wouldn't say i was crushing on them"

AJ was about to ask for an elaboration before Sunny's jaw went slack and a bright pink encompassed her face.

She turned and couldn't resist a smirk.

"You sure you don't like anyone, sunshine?" she murmered knowingly, but before her partner could protest the woman of interest walked over, looking bothered. "Sunset, there you are. Did you finish that extra work you were set? I apologize if I'm overloading you"

"O-oh no, Vice Principal Luna, not at all! I did get it all finished, yes. Thank you!" Sunset managed back, digging her nails into her palm. Applejack was trying to restrain laughter. Wow. Sunny had it bad and wasn't even fully aware of that fact.

"Ah, very good. Would you like to discuss the work later, or are you fine without help?" Luna smiled. Sunset went an even deeper pink. "Um, discussing it would be fine. Afterschool in your office?"

"Indeed. I'll see you then" Luna nodded and walked away.

Sunset burried her face in her hands, gibbering incomprehensibly.

Applejack patted her on the back. "Ain't she a bit old for ya, sugarcube? You're 17 or so and she's about 20 somethin'"

Sunset kept gibbering.

AJ chuckled and looked ahead at the parting figure of the vice principal. "Sunset, ya really do like pickin' the most interestin' ways to live out your life"


End file.
